Total body exercise cannot be performed ideally in the sitting position because the torso of the person is largely immobilized. Most authorities on physical exercise agree that swimming is probably the best total body exercise for cardio-respiratory endurance and overall physical well-being. The invention herein described relates to an exerciser which allows the user to obtain total body exercise in a manner which simulates the motions experienced and the exercise derived from swimming.
Various types of exercise devices have long been known for providing healthful exercise. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,852 entitled "Exercising Apparatus" discloses a motorized exerciser which provides different rotative speeds between the hand crank arms and the feet crank arms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,235 entitled "Adjustable Resistance Exercising Apparatus" discloses a manual exerciser which provides a constantly varying relative rotatable displacement between the hand crank arms and feet crank arms. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,502 entitled "Exerciser For Disabled Persons" discloses an exerciser which allows a person sitting in a wheelchair to simultaneously exercise both his upper body and his lower body by providing rotating hand crank arms and feet crank arms. While these exercisers are suited to the stretching, flexing and relaxing of most of the muscles in the body, they are designed for a user who is in a seated position, and some are passive.